Ash el casanova
by alejandromagron
Summary: Todas la amigas de Ash lo aman. ya lo se el summary apesta
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos lo primero este fic no es mío pero lo encontré incompleto en una pagina y mi amigo Raúl lo encontró y me izo un trato.

FLASH BACK

Raúl: Bueno te consigo el permiso de hacer pero me dejas hacer un capitulo de lo que a mi me gusta.

Yo: OK

FIN DE FLAS BACK

Bueno siendo sincero no creía que me consiguiera permiso pero ise un trato así que el ara un capitulo algo pervertido en este o en mi otro fic Ash y iris una hstora de amor, bueno mejor sigamos con lo interesante.

CAPITULO 1:REENCUENTRO  
Ash ya volvía de su viaje por Teselia acompañado de Iris y por supuesto estaba pensando en todos sus amigos que conoció en sus viajes, sobretodo en ciertas compañeras de viaje...  
IRIS: Ash ¿cuanto falta para llegar a tu casa?  
ASH:...  
Ash estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que ni se enteraba de que le estaban hablando...  
IRIS:¡ASH!¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?  
ASH:¡AAAA! -miro a su alrededor y vio a Iris-Me has asustado ¿Que quieres?  
IRIS:¡Te estaba preguntando que cuanto quedaba para llegar a tu casa!  
ASH:Aaaah...ok...no no falta mucho...y perdona por no escucharte es que estaba pensando.  
IRIS:¡TU ASH KETCHUM PENSANDO! no me hagas reír...para pensar hace falta cerebro y tu no lo tienes  
ASH: No quiero pelear hoy porque estoy feliz de cumplir mi sueño así que...no pienso entrar en tu juego.  
ASH DIJO EN SUSURRO PERO AUDIBLE PARA IRIS: Cada día me recuerda mas a Misty  
IRIS:¿Quien es Misty?acaso¿es tu novia?  
ASH: Oíste lo anterior...te voy a decir quien es: fue mi primera acompañante en mi viaje, una de mis mejores amigas, líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste y...¡NO ES MI NOVIA!  
IRIS:Y sabia que alguien como TU no le gustaría a ningún ser este mundo...un momento...¿hablas de Misty Waterflower?  
ASH: De ella misma ¿Por que?¿la conoces?  
IRIS:¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!¡ERES TU!El chico que me conto que le robo su bicicleta y despues su pikachu se la quemo,y que mas tarde descubrio que el amaba a todos sus pokemon y protegia a todos los de su alrededor,que salvo al mundo en muchas ocasiones y que tenia ojos color chocolate y pelo rebelde negro cubierto por una gorra-al decir la descripcion se pego en la cara por no darse cuenta antes.  
Iris pensaba:_Pero claro que es el ese pelo negro que tanto amo,esos ojos que me hipnotizan,ese cariño que le da a todos sus pokemon...el es tan guapo,atractivo y...tiene musculo aparte de que en todas las revistas dicen que el es sexsymbol numero 1 y el perfecto candidato para novio...pero ahora recuerdo que ella estaba enamorada de el..yo no podria hacerle eso a una amiga...o si...es que el es tan...esta claro...no pienso renunciar a el...Ash sera mio._  
ASH:¡IRIS!Despues soy yo el que no escucha.  
Ash le estaba hablando pasa que al igual que el se metio tanto en sus pensamientos que no se entero.  
IRIS:¡AAA!Ahora me has asustado tu a mi ¿Que pasa?  
ASH:Te decia que de que conocias a Misty  
IRIS:La conozco porque yo antes de irme a Teselia vivia en Celeste y nos conocimos en el jardin de infancia y cuando me fui a Teselia volvia una vez al mes para vistarla,pero me dijeron que se fue de viaje y que no sabian cuando volveria,cuando me entere de su regreso quise venir aqui y cuando vine me dijo lo que te he contado.  
ASH:Ok...mira hemos llegado.  
Dicho esto toco el timbre.  
DING DONG  
Dentro de la casa la estaba lavando los platos,cuando derrepente se oyo el timbre.  
Delia:¡Misty ve tu!  
Misty:¡Voy Delia!  
En el otro lado:  
IRIS:¡ERES TAN TONTO QUE NO AVISASTE NI A TU MADRE¡  
ASH:Si la avise lo que pasa es que habra salido.  
Seguian peleando cuando derrepente abren la puerta.  
IRIS:¡TONTO!  
ASH:Mira quien habla  
MISTY:¡ASH!¡TE ECHE MUCHO DE MENOS!-dijo abrazandolo  
ASH:¡¿MISTY?!  
MISTY: Pues claro...¿quien es ella?-dijo observando a su acompañante.  
IRIS:Como te pudiste olvidar de mi...¡soy Iris!  
MISTY:¿Iris?¿de verdad eres tu?-dijo observandola  
IRIS:Claro vieja amiga.  
MISTY:¿Como te ha ido?  
IRIS:¿Que como me ha ido?¿no ves a este niño insoportable?  
Ash estaba muy pendiente de la conversacion dandose cuenta que se olvidaron de el...hasta que escucho una insinuacion a el.  
ASH:¡Perdon!pero TU me acompañaste porque TU queriste al igual que Cilan  
IRIS:Claro...lo que tu digas  
Iris pensaba:_Claro que fui porque quise...su el no fuera tan perfecto...¡todo seria mas facil!_  
Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta que Ash y Misty hablaban tan tranquilos olvidandose del tema...:  
MISTY:No te hubiera reconocido de no ser por tus ojos color chocolate con ese toque de mirada inocente esa mirada nunca se me olvidara jamas.  
Misty pensaba:_aii...si Ash era antes guapo ahora lo es muchisimo mas...aparte ha cogido musculo...pero lo unico que no cambia son esos ojos color chocolate tan tiernos que tanto me cautivan._  
ASH:Al igual que tu no te habria reconicido de no haber sido por tus ojos aqua-marinos con esa mirada tan segura...a parte de ese pelo naranja.  
MISTY(sonrojada): Pero pasa que es tu casa y no tienes que esperar a que te invite.  
ASH:Ya lo se Myst...-dijo adentrandose en la casa arrastrando a Iris con el.  
IRIS:Bonita casa Ketchum.  
MISTY:Jeje parece que no soy la unica que te llama por tu apellido...  
ASH:Ya...e Iris te he dicho como 400 veces que no me llames por mi apellido que tengo un nombre y ese es...Ash Ketchum maestro pokemon numero 1 y pronto lider de la elite-dijo haciendo su pose-O simplemente Ash  
MISTY:¡CUMPLISTE TU SUEÑO!¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO!-dijo abrazandolo  
ASH:Bueno ya era hora...ya no mas viajes para recolectar medallas.  
IRIS:Te lo tienes muy creido ehh  
MISTY:Siempre se lo tuvo creido...  
ASH:¡OYE!genial ahora 2 que me pegan e insultan juntas...  
MISTY:¿Tu tmabien le insultas y pegas?  
IRIS:Claro,siempre estamos discutiendo pero no como me contaste tu que eran vuestras peleas...  
ASH:Ojala estuviesen Aura y Maya para que me protegiesen de vosotras...  
¿ Y ?: Pues estas de suerte porque...¡AQUI ESTAMOS!-dijeron las 2 entrando por la puerta y dandole un gran abrazo y 2 besos en las mejillas.  
ASH:¡AURA!¡MAYA!¿Que haceis aqui?  
AURA:¿NO podemos visitar a el mejor maestro pokemon y nuestro mejor amigo?...un pajarito llamado Delia nos conto que ya regresabas de tu viaje y con tu titulo,cuando nos enteramos venimos lo antes posible.  
ASH:¡GENIAL!¿Os puedo pedir un favor?-ellas asintieron-salvadme de ellas- dijo señalando a Misty e Iris  
IRIS E MISTY:¡OYE!-dijeron furiosas  
ASH:¡VEIS!me quieren matar.  
Pero Ash no sabia que las chicas se habia puesto a hablar olvidandose de el otra vez.  
Con las chicas:  
MAYA:Hola yo soy Maya coordinadora pokemon  
MISTY:Buenas yo soy Misty lider del gimnasio Celeste  
AURA:Hola soy Aura al igual que Maya soy coordinadora pokemon  
IRIS:Hola soy Iris al igual que Misty soy lider de gimnasio en ciudad caolin  
MAYA:¡TU ERES LA CHICA DEL PAÑUELO Y EL ANZUELO QUE ASH NO ME DEJA TOCAR!  
MISTY:¿AUN LO TIENE?  
ASH:Asi es,aun los tengo,son como mis amuletos-dijo mostrandoselo  
MISTY:No me lo esperaba.  
ASH:Bueno chicas ahora que ya os conoceis contadme ¿que tal os ha ido?  
CHICAS:¡SI!  
MAYA:Vamos Ash-dijo arrastrandolo junto a ella al sofa  
Misty,Iris y Aura peleaban por sentarse al otro lado.  
ASH:Bueno Misty¿que tal te va en el gimnasio?  
Misty gano la pelea y se sento junto a Ash  
MISTY:Lo de siempre mis hermanas me dejan acargo de todo mientras ellas se van de compras...muchos retadores,de los cuales pocos consiguen la medalla...pero he estado entrenando a Daisy para que se hiciera cargo del gimnasio y asi poder pasar mas tiempo contigo.  
ASH:Me alegro de que estes conmigo ...y tu Aura¿que tal te ha ido?  
AURA:Hasta hace poco estaba viajando con Maya de concurso en concurso,desde que nos presentaste nos hicimos grandes amigas...y yo al igual que Misty puedo quedarme contigo a pasar tiempo juntos.  
ASH:Que alegria poder estar con 2 de mis mejores amigas.Y a ti Maya ¿que tal te va?  
MAYA:Me va genial en los concursos como ya te ha dicho Aura estabamos viajando juntas y ese tiempo juntas nos hizo mejorar como coordinadoras... y yo tambien puedo pasar tiempo contigo.  
ASH:¡GENIAL!podre pasar tiempo con 3 de mis mejores amigas aunque podrian ser 4...¿tu te quedas Iris?  
IRIS:Claro  
ASH:¡FANTASTICO!estare con casi todas mis mejores amigas  
Pero a todas ese casi les extraño...:  
TODAS:¿Como casi?  
ASH: Pues porque todavia falta una  
TODAS:Y esa¿quien es?  
ASH: Puesto que solo Maya la conoce por ser una amiga de Sinnoh os dire su nombre...-iva a decirlo cuando fue interrumpido por Maya.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno como dije esto no es mío pero y lo continuare yo les aviso cuando yo empiece a escribir.

CAP 2:LA OTRA MEJOR AMIGA

-¡ESTOY QUE ECHO CHISPAS!casi todas mis mejores amigas van a estar conmigo por bastante tiempo-dijo abrazando todas sus amigas.  
Pero a todas ese casi les extraño bastante y por ello dijeron:  
-¿COMO CASI?-dijeron todas  
-Pues porque todavía falta una-dijo sonriendo  
-Y esa¿QUIEN ES?-le preguntaron todas  
-Puesto que solo Maya la conoce ya que es una amiga de Sinnoh os dire el nombre..su nombre es..-estaba apunto de decirlo cuando de repente Maya le interrumpió intentando adivinar quien era.  
-Pues podría ser ¿Zoey?-Ash negó-¿Lyra?-volvió a negar-¿Ursula?-de nuevo negó-Pues no se entonces  
-¿De verdad?¿recuerdas la academia pokemon?-ella asintió-pues no te digo mas  
-¡¿ANGIE?!  
-Diste en el clavo,ella es otra de mis mejores amigas aunque no haya acompañado en mis viajes,ella era como yo y aunque nos peleásemos y me llamase babotas le cogí un gran aprecio al igual que ella a mi...y ¿por que lo has gritado?-le pregunto a la peliazulada  
-Ahh eso es porque estuve hablando con ella y me pregunto que tal te iba y tal y también me pregunto donde vivías yo se lo dije y me dijo que vendría a visitarte muy pronto creo que dijo en 5 días y contando que eso me lo dijo hace 4 eso significa que..-fue interrumpida por Ash  
-¡VIENE HOY!-grito emocionado  
-Ehh si-respondió  
En eso se escucha el timbre  
Yo abro mama-dijo Ash a su madre  
Cuando abrió se llevo una grata sorpresa:  
¡ASH!¡HOLA!-dijo abrazandolo  
-¡ANGIE!mi querida amiga justamente ahora Maya me comentaba de que vendrías-dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo.  
Mientras tanto en el salón todas las chicas observaban la escena comentándola:  
La voy a matar quien se cree para estar así con MI Ash-dijo Misty furiosa y celosa  
-Yo no la voy a matar solo,sino que la voy a estrangular-dijo Aura furiosa y muy celosa  
-Aunque sea mi amiga no pienso permitirle que este así con MI Ash-dijo Maya muy furiosa y celosa  
-¡QUIEN SE CREE ESA!¡ME LA VOY A CARGAR Y DESPUÉS ME DESHARÉ DE SUS RESTOS!-dijo muy furiosa y muy celosa iris  
Entonces todas se dan cuenta de lo que estan diciendo y saltan todas:  
¡OS GUSTA ASH!-dijeron a la vez  
-Pues claro a quien no,con esos ojos tentadores...-dijo Misty  
-Con ese espíritu y bondad...-siguió Aura  
-Con ese afán de proteger a sus pokemon y a todo lo que le rodea...-siguió Maya  
-Con ese cuerpazo que tiene...-termino Iris  
-AHHH es tan perfecto-dijeron a coro  
-ME DA IGUAL QUE OS GUSTE PERO SERA MIO-DIJERON TODAS A LA VEZ  
-¿VUESTRO?JAMAS... SERA MIO-interrumpió otra voz  
-¡ANGIE!-dijeron todas  
-¿QUE?-respondió ella  
-¿que haces aquí?¿no estabas con Ash?-dijo Maya  
-Si pero su madre lo ha llamado y me dijo que entrara a presentarme.  
-Ok...Angie me alegro que estés aquí pero aquí la que se quedara con Ash soy yo-dijo Maya  
-Ni de broma seré yo-dijo Misty  
-Ni se os pase por la cabeza Ash sera mio y de nadie mas,no veis que somos muy parecidos-dijo Aura  
-ASH SERA MIO-dijo Iris  
-Si vamos por los parecidos la que mas se le parece soy yo-dijo Angie  
-Ahh...SI...¿y eso?-respondieron todas-Maya que ya sabia a que se refería.  
-Pues que en la academia nos castigaban por lo mismo,engullimos la comida,amamos a nuestros pokemons y muchas cosas mas.  
-Ahh si pues en lo de amar a los pokemon te gano-dijo Misty  
-Y yo en lo de engullir comida-dijo Aura  
-Vale pues sera un reto todas intentaremos conquistar a Ash ,cuando Ash se decida las demás tendrán que apartarse pero se podrá intentar enamorarlo sin besos ni cosas raras¿que os parece?-dijo Angie  
-De acuerdo-dijeron todas  
Mientras tanto Ash volvía y se las encontró finalizando el trato con un apretón de manos aunque Ash pensó que se estaban saludando.  
-Hola chicas ya veo que os lleváis muy bien-dijo apoyado en la puerta que para las chicas le hacia ver mas seductor.  
-Si así es-respondieron todas embobados con el chico  
-Bueno ¿que hacemos?-dijo el chico  
-Porque no vamos a un lago a pescar y nadar yo se de uno muy bueno-dijo Misty guiñandole el ojo a Ash


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3 EN EL LAGO DE LOS RECUERDOS

-Bueno ¿que hacemos?-dijo el chico  
-Porque no vamos a un lago a pescar y nadar yo se de uno muy bueno-dijo Misty guiñándole el ojo a Ash lo cual el comprendió.  
-Por mi de acuerdo ustedes¿que opinan?-les pregunto a las chicas-misty.  
-Vale-respondieron no muy convencidas  
-Pues en marcha a ponerse los bañadores nos vamos a nadar-miro de reojo a misty se le acerco y le susurro-claro y también a recordar viejos tiempos-le susurro a chicas estaban muertas de celos.  
-Bueno me voy a ponerme el bañador hasta ahora chicas-dijo Ash dirigiéndose a su cuarto.  
-Adiós Ash...-respondieron todas embobadas  
Mas tarde todos estaban abajo con sus bañadores puestos menos Ash que aun estaba en su cuarto.  
-Después dicen que las chicas tardamos en vestirnos pues anda que este..-dijo Iris pero iba a acabar diciendo tonto  
cuando todas la interrumpieron:  
-¡NI SE TE OCURRA INSULTARLE!-dijeron todas-Iris  
En ese momento se escucha un estruendo que provenía de la habitación de Ash,todas fueron hacia allí  
En la habitación:  
-Auch como duele,me he dado un buen golpe-dijo sobandose la cabeza-y todo por tu culpa pikachu,¿por que no quieres ir al lago si te encanta nadar-dijo Ash a dolorido por su caída  
-Pika pika pi ka chu(porque no quiero nadar hoy)  
-Y porque no lo has dicho antes,de haberlo sabido habría bajado hace un buen rato y te habría dejado aqui-dijo Ash molesto todavía en el suelo.  
De repente se abre la puerta y todas la chicas entran y ven a Ash en el suelo y lo rodean.  
-¿Que te ha pasado?-pregunto Aura  
-Me ha pasado el-señalando a pikachu-llevo medio año listo, intentando cogerlo para llevarlo, pero se subió al armario y cuando fui a por el me hizo un cola férrea para que cayese y aquí he acabado en el suelo,pero ya después me dijo que lo que le pasaba es que no quería nadar hoy.  
-Pikachu te portaste mal con Ash-dijo Misty regañándolo por atacar a su amado.  
-Pi pi pika pi pi chu ka(es que fue a buscarme y yo solo lo hice para que me dejara ,no para que acabara en el suelo)  
pi ka pi ka(jajajaja)  
-Esa no es escusa desde cuando se le ataca a tu entrenador-intervino Maya  
-Bueno yo le perdono así que mejor vámonos ya al lago-dijo Ash  
-OK-respondieron bajando hacia abajo  
Mente de las chicas:  
Ayy Ash es tan bueno y tan gentil con sus pokemon,pero pikachu me las va a pagar.  
Volviendo a la realidad:  
Bueno en marcha¿os he comentado sobre que me regalaron un descapotable de ultima generación por convertirme en maestro pokemon?-dijo con picardía mientras enseñaba las llaves.  
¿Puedo conducirlo?-pregunto Misty inocentemente  
Claro,no hay problema pero no te intentes vengar lo de la bicicleta-dijo risueño  
-¡BIEN!eres el mejor Ash-dijo misty a la vez que le dio un beso en la mejilla para dirigirse al coche.  
-¡En marcha!vamos babotas me ganaste la carrera de la academia pero te reto a una carrera de natación-dijo Angie  
-Con gusto acepto-dijo Ash caballeroso  
Mas tarde ya llegaron:  
-Sabia que vendríamos a este lago nunca podría olvidarlo-dijo Ash  
-Pues claro este lago es muy especial para nosotros,pero me harías un favor si no te acercas a esa roca-señalando la roca.  
-Y eso¿porque?-dijo Ash con picardía  
-Por nada especial-dijo Misty  
-Claro-dijo mientras corrió hacia la roca, y se puso a leer una inscripción que había en la roca.  
-Veamos que pone"Prometo seguir a Ash Ketchum hasta que me devuelva mi bicicleta y pongo por testigo a esta roca"-leyó y se rió de lo que ponía  
-¿De que te ríes?-dijo Aura  
-Pues que esta inscripción lo hizo cierta pelirroja a la cual pikachu le chamusco la bicicleta ¿no es así Misty?-se dirigió a la pelirroja  
-Por eso no quería que te acercaras-dijo triste  
-Eyy Myst sabes que eso es el pasado y que ya no importa porque ahora somos los mejores amigos,además sabes que no me gusta verte triste porque se pierde toda tu belleza,y aunque en nuestro viaje te dijese fea eras hermosa pasa que si tu me insultabas yo te respondo-dijo esto mientras la abrazaba y mientras Misty se burlaba de las chicas sacándoles la lengua.  
-Ok Ash pero nunca me dijiste que te parezco hermosa.-sonrojada le respondió a Ash.  
-Bueno dejemos de ponernos tristes y a...¡divertirnos!,vamos Angie tenemos una carrera pendiente-dijo Ash a Angie.  
-Claro vamos babotas-dijo Angie  
-¡VAMOS!¿alguna de vosotras quiere arbitrar?-dijo Ash  
Yo no me voy a poner mi traje de animadora para animarte-dijo Maya guiñándole un ojo.  
Yo tampoco me apunto a animarte con Maya-dijo Aura con picardía.  
-Bueno ¿y vosotras?-les dijo a Misty e Iris.  
-Yo vigilo desde abajo del agua pero esperarse me tengo que preparar-dicho esto Misty se fue.  
-¿Quieres arbitrar tu Iris?-le dijo a Iris  
-Ok-dijo Iris no muy animada  
-Pues vamos-dijo Ash preparándose para entrar al agua estaba calentando.  
-Vamos babotas que no muerdo-dijo Angie  
-No,voy a calentar no me gustaría tener un tirón,calambre por no calentar como es debido-esta haciendo flexiones mientras hablaba.  
Todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando embobadas,ya sabían de donde sacaba su fuerza y cuerpazo.  
De repente llega Misty:  
-Ash cierra los ojos te voy a dar una sorpresa que te traerá un recuerdo-dijo Misty con picardia  
-Ok listo-Ash tenia los ojos cerrados  
-Ya... abre los ojos-dicho esto Ash los abre  
-Misty te vestiste de sirena recuerdo aquella obra en la que intervino el team rocket-dijo Ash pensativo  
-Si pero vamos que comience la carrera-dijo Misty  
-Venga babotas tengo ganas de que muerdas el polvo-dijo Angie burlonamente.  
-No sabes con quien te metes¿te he comentado que gane al campeón mundial de natación en la región de Teselia?-dijo Ash con picardía  
Angie se quedo con cara de ¿como?  
-Bueno que comience la carrera-dijo Iris-3.2. -grito Iris.  
-Vamos Ash el es el mejor si el no puede nadie lo hara¡ASH!-animaban Maya y Aura  
Tras 26 segundos...:  
-No puedo creerlo Ash ya a acabado 2 vueltas mientras que angie todavia no ha llegado a acabar la primera-dijo Iris  
-Ya llegue-dijo Ash saliendo del agua  
-Pues Angie ni ha completado la 1 vuelta-dijo Iris  
-Vaya,tan bueno soy ehh,pues no lo sabia-dijo Ash  
-ASH!-dijo una voz que se acercaba para abrazarlo  
-Melody ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Ash desconcertado  
-Venia a verte o te crees que me entere de tu titulo,aunque me hubieras rechazado quedamos como amigos ¿no?-dijo Melody  
-Claro-dijo Ash  
-Ahh por cierto me encontre con 3 chicas que preguntaban por ti,creo que se llamaban Casey,Macey y Duplica.  
-Acabas de decir ¿Macey?-pregunto aterrorizado  
-Si¿por que pones esa cara?-pregunto melody  
-Esa chica esta enamorada de mi desde que le salve,¿esta muy cerca?-pregunto  
-Ashi-boy que bueno que conseguiste tu titulo-dijo duplica que aparecio por detras.  
-Hola Ash cuanto tiempo,me debes una revancha aunque creo lo tendre dificil ee maestro pokemon numero 1-dijo casey.  
-Ashi,cuanto tiempo mi amor aun no me he olvidado de ti porque te quiero muchisimo-dijo macey quien aparecio detras y le planto a ash un abrazo casi sin dejarlo sin respiracion.  
-macey tambien te...eche...de..menos...pero...podrias...soltarme. .me..asfixio-dijo Ash casi sin aliento.  
Derepente se escucha gritar a misty que ya habia salido del agua y se encontro un bedrill al salir.  
-O no es Misty,hay un bedrill,¡voy a rescatarla !...-después va corriendo a por misty cuando el bedrill iva a atacar a misty ash se puso en medio interponiendose recibiendo el la picadura.  
-Misty corre-dijo Ash  
-Pero Ash te ha picado el bedrill te podria pasar algo mientras lo intentas detener-dijo Misty aterrorizada.  
-Misty yo estare bien tu ahora corre porfavor-dijo ash sosteniendo el bedrill-dicho esto misty corre pero ash estaba en un gran aprieto se habia olvidado sus pokeballs en la orilla del que lo enfrento cuerpo a vencio aunque parezca increible era bastante fuerte y agil y no le costo vencerle pero ya le habia picado el bedrill y al momento de acabar se habia desmayado.  
-ASH!-gritaron todas al ver a Ash desmayado.  
-Ashi espera amor mio voy por ti-dijo Macey  
-TU ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Misty  
-Hola tu eras la chica pelirroja que acompañaba a Ash-dijo Macey  
-Tengo nombre y ese es Misty-dijo  
-Bueno tengo que ir a por mi amor mientras estamos hablando el sigue ahi tirado-dijo macey mirando hacia donde estaba Ash,pero no estaba Angie,Aura,Maya,Iris,Duplica y Casey lo estaban llevando hacia ellas.  
-Ashi mi amor ¿como estas?-dijo Macey al ver como este abria los ojos.  
-No muy bien que se diga...-dijo Ash  
-Ash tienes fuerza para jugar beisbol podrias unirte a los electabuzz-dijo Casey  
-No gracias Casey pero vencer un bedrill no tiene nada que ver con el beisbol,ademas podria ser un bedrill o cualquier pokemon pero yo a mis amigos no dejare que los ataquen nunca-dijo Ash  
-Ok Ash pero eres muy fuerte,¿como te volviste tan fuerte?antes eras fuerte pero vencer un pokemon pues no es normal¿sabes?-dijo Casey  
-Aaa eso simplemente me dio por ponerme en forma y nose como pero he acabado en todas las revistas como el sexsymbol numero 1-dijo Ash  
-Aaa te aviso hay revistas que piensas que eres GAY,como no has tenido novia y viajas rodeado de chicas pues la prensa piensa eso.  
-Yo no soy GAY simplemente es que no tenia tiempo para novias,lo que ahora si pero yo me buscare la adecuada no entiendo como pueden pensar que soy GAY-dijo Ash sorprendido.  
-bueno Ash nosotras nos vamos y esperamos que encuentres la adecuada-dicho esto le lanzaron besos las chicas y se fueron las 3 por donde habian venido.  
-Bueno Ash,¿como te encuentras?todo lo anterior fue por mi culpa por mi estupido miedo a los bichos-dijo misty  
-Misty no es tu culpa ...no eres culpable de ese temor...pero ya sabes que siempre he dicho que a mis amigos le haran daño cuando yo antes este muerto-dijo Ash para animarla.  
-Ash ¿como te encuentras?¿estas bien?¿necesitas algo?-le pregunataba Maya.  
-Estoy bien y no necesito nada-dicho Ash se queria poner de pie pero algo se impedia y ese algo era Aura que no le dejaba ponerse de pie por si acaso.  
-Aura estoy bien dejame levantarme-Ash seguia agarrado no por Aura solo si no que ahora eran todas ya que Ash era muy fuerte y con ella sola se habria levantado.  
-NO te levantes Ketchum-dijo Iris  
-Muy bien si no me dejais levantarme ¿como volvemos?  
-Ash...sabes me he encontrado con un viejo amigo que dejaste en este mismo bosque y te estaba buscando porque queria volver contigo-dijo Misty  
-NO puede ser pidgeot ¿cierto?-dijo Ash  
-El mismo que dejaste y se ha ofrecido llevarte para que no andes... pero alguien tendra que acompañarte.  
-Bien pidgeot volvio,pero quien me va a acompañar a mi me da igual decididlo vosotras-dijo Ash poco interesado en quien le acompañase.  
-Bien pues ire yo-dijeron todas a la vez  
-Ire yo-se volvio a repetir  
-solo hay una manera de decidirlo y esa es...-Ash iva a decirlo cuando es interrumpido.  
-UNA BATALLA POKEMON-dijeron todas  
-Pensaba e que lo eligiese pidgeot-dijo Ash  
-Eso no seria juesto ya que a la unica que conoce es a Misty-dijo Iris  
-Pues decididlo como querais yo hago las parejas..mmm…


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4:BATALLA POR ASH

-UNA BATALLA POKEMON-dijeron todas  
-Pensaba en que lo eligiese pidgeot-dijo Ash  
-Eso no seria justo ya que a la única que conoce es a Misty-dijo Iris  
-Pues decididlo como queráis, yo me encargo de las parejas..mmmmm...Maya con Iris y Misty con Aura..Y QUIEN GANE CONTRA ANGIE.  
-VALE-dijeron todas  
-Bien yo elijo a...¡psyduck!por que siempre sales sin que te lo pida-dijo Misty

El pato amarillo como siempre la fastidiaba saliendo de su pokeball sin ser llamado.

-Bien yo elijo a...¡munchlax!¿que haces fuera de tu pokeball?-dijo Aura

Munchlax salio porque olió comida allí cerca y salio a por la comida.

-Bien pues yo elijo a... ¡Togekiss!-dijo Maya  
-Yo elijo a ¡axew!-dijo Iris  
-Psyduck psíquico-dijo Misty  
-Pero Misty, Psyduck no ataca sino pasa ya sabes que-dijo Ash  
-No, ya no, eso cambio, por fin lo entrene bien ,lo que pasa es que hace mucho el payaso por eso no queria que saliese-dijo Misty  
-Munchlax ataca con golpe cuerpo-ordeno Aura  
-Togekiss rayo solar  
-Axew pulso dragón-dijo Iris

TODOS LOS ATAQUE DIERON EN LOS POKEMONS HASTA QUE EL HUMO SE DISIPO Y QUEDO LA GANADORA QUE SE ENFRENTARÍA A ANGIE:

-Misty es la ganadora, pasa a enfrentarse con Angie-dijo Ash  
-Bien, ¡sal luxray!-dijo Angie  
-¡Sal gyarados!-dijo Misty  
-Oye Misty, ¿no exageras con gyarados? es muy poderoso para un combate amistoso-dijo Ash  
-Luxray esta en ventaja así que tenia que sacar a Gyarados-dijo Misty  
-Luxray bola voltio-dijo Angie  
-Gyarados furia dragón-dijo Misty

LOS DOS ATAQUE IMPACTARON EN SUS OPONENTES Y LA GANADORA FUE:

-Luxray y Angie son las ganadoras, es decir, ¡a subir en pidgeot que tengo hambre!-dijo Ash  
-Vamos babotas-dijo Angie mientras subía en pidgeot

Pidgeot tiro a Angie al suelo,es decir la rechazo

-Pidgeot ella es mi amiga deja que vaya conmigo-dijo Ash.

Pidgeot poco convencido acepto

TODOS SE FUERON

Con Ash y Angie:

-Oye Ash¿te molesta que te llame babotas?-dijo Angie  
-Peores cosas me han dicho así que no me molesta-dijo Ash triste.  
-¿Que te pasa Ash?¿por que estas triste?-dijo Angie preocupada por lo que le pasaba a su amigo  
-Nada, solo que pienso que ahora que he cumplido mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon,no sé que hacer ahora-dijo Ash.  
-Pues piensa en algo que no hayas echo antes-dijo Angie  
-He echo de todo menos una cosa...tener novia,pero por ahora no estoy interesado en nadie,no puedo esperar a que la chica de la que me enamore caiga del cielo-dijo Ash mirando al cielo

EN ESO SE VE A UNA CHICA CAER DESDE SU CHARIZARD. EN ESE MOMENTO ASH MANDA A PIDGEOT A ATRAPAR A LA CHICA.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5:¡SORPRESA!MAS AMOR

EN ESO SE VE A UNA CHICA CAER DESDE SU CHARIZARD EN ESE MOMENTO ASH MANDA A PIDGEOT A ATRAPAR A LA CHICA.

-La atrape-dijo Ash cuando se da cuenta de quien es y dice-¿Giselle?

-¿Ash?-dijo la chica desconcertada

-Mira, hablando de chicas que caen del cielo, ahí tienes una-dice Angie celosa.

-Ash cuanto tiempo ahora mismo me dirigía a tu casa...te has puesto muy guapo y fuerte...no me recuerdas para nada al Ash que yo conocí-dijo Giselle inspeccionándolo

ASH!-Dijo una voz masculina

-Gary?-dijo Ash desconcertado-Pidgeot baja-le dijo el pájaro obedeció

-Ash!por fin te encontré-dijo Gary cuando de repente le planta un beso en los labios a Ash. (notas de la autora:"Oh my god.¡Gary Gay!estoy destrozando el fic")

-Gary!-dijo apartándolo-¿que haces?-dijo desconcertado

-Ya lo se soy muy feo para ti Ash pero estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi y cuando me entere de eras Gay vine corriendo a decirte lo que siento.

-Gary lo siento pero no soy GAY-dijo Ash-fue todo una equivocación-aclaro

-Ooo o no descubriste que te amaba y ahora me dices que no eres GAY pos vaya fuiste la única persona que me gusto en este mundo,me voy,adiós-dijo Gary yéndose

-Ese era Gary Oak mi rival y mi mejor amigo pero nunca pensé que sentiría eso por mi-dijo Ash.

-ASH!-dijo una voz femenina

-Es Misty!-dijo Ash.

-Vamos Ash-dijo Angie

-Espera,Giselle¿vienes?-dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-Claro-dijo Giselle

-Andando-dijo Ash

Ash ¿por que has tardado tanto?-dijo Misty,después miro a su nueva acompañante y sintió celos-¿quien es ella?

-Es Giselle la del tec pokemon nos la encontramos cayendo de su Charizard-explico Ash

-Hola Misty-dijo Giselle

-Hola Giselle-le saludo sin ganas

-Bueno vamos-dijo Ash poniéndose a andar

-Ni un paso mas ketchum quedamos en que no andabas-dijo Misty

-Pero si ya me encuentro bien-de repente se desmaya

-¡Ash! gritaron las 3 chicas,pero de repente aparece Gary y se preocupa por el.

-Que te paso mi amor?estas ardiendo,no te preocupes amor mio yo te salvare aunque mi amor nunca sea correspondido.

Misty mira atónita la escena y reacciono:

-Gary ¿te gusta Ash?-Gay asintió-hasta hace que sus rivales se enamoren de el que tiene de especial no lo entiendo.

-Yo te lo digo-dijo Gary sosteniendo a su amado-es guapo,atento,amable,positivo,persistente,gentil... es simplemente perfecto-dijo Gary soñador

-Te doy toda la razón-dicen Angie,Misty y ¿Giselle?

-¿Que dices Giselle?,tu tuviste tu oportunidad y lo rechazaste-dijo Misty

-Y quien te ha dicho que no pueda recuperar esa oportunidad-dijo Giselle pícaramente.

-¡Queréis callarse!si de verdad queréis a Ash como decís, ayudadlo en vez de pelearse por el-dijeron Gary y Angie a la vez.

-Ash tonto despierta-dijo Misty a la vez que movía la cabeza de Ash para que despertase.

-Venga Ash levanta,que he venido a verte no para verte morir-dijo Gisel

-Venga Ash que es la hora de comer y...¡eres el miembro numero 1 de la eltite4!

-¡Que!¿como?¿cuando?¿donde?-dijo Ash despertó desconcertado.

-Miren se despertó mi bello durmiente, y yo que le iba a besar para que despertase-dijo Gary medio en broma

-¿Gary?¿Que hace aquí?-dijo Ash al ver a su amigo/rival

-Que me hayas rechazado no significa que no me importes,y como te vi desmayado en el suelo fui en tu ayuda-aclaro Gary

-Aaa...ok...gracias...pero ¿quien fue el listo que dijo lo de la elite4?-dijo Ash" molesto"

-Aaa...fue Angie-aclararon todos menos Angie

Ash se dirigió a Angie, la cual pensaba que le iba a regañar por la broma ,pero lo que paso fue...:

-Gracias Angie se nota que me conoces muy bien,ya que nos parecemos mucho-dijo abrazándola-pero como vuelvas a decir eso sin que sea cierto...esa vez me molestare mucho¿ok?-concluyo Ash.

-Claro babotas solo lo hice para ver si reaccionabas,o¿preferías el beso de Gary?-dijo Angie bromeando.

-Gracias amiga...me salvaste de un beso de mi gran rival y amigo-dijo Ash bromeando mirando a Gary.

-Si claro...como si no te haya gustado el anterior-dijo Gary irónicamente.

-Pues...no...Gary eres mi rival y mejor amigo nunca te podría ver como novio, seria como tener de novio a Brock o Tracey,sois como los hermanos que nunca tuve-dijo Ash para aclararlo,abrazándolo fraternalmente

-Bueno con saber que al menos me aprecias me conformo-dijo respondiéndole al abrazo y sonrojado

-Ey, Gary te pusiste rojo como un tomate-dijo Misty en broma.

-Eee si...bueno debo irme a seguir con mi investigación-dijo separándose de Ash totalmente rojo-Y espero  
que encuentres a alguien que te quiera y como alguien te rompa el corazón le parto la cara-dijo Gary seriamente

-Gary no te pases,no todo el mundo esta enamorad de mi¿vedad chicas?-dijo Ash preguntándole a sus amigas. Ellas asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para que no viese que estaban sonrojadas.

-Si...claro..a quien no le gustes debe estar ciegos como esas tres-dijo Gary guiñándole el ojo a las tres.  
-Pero como les voy a gustar si Giselle me rechazo en el tec pokemon,que fue por la única chica que me interese durante mi viaje y lo demostré,Misty se la pasa insultándome y Angie pues...ella simplemente se comporta igual que yo-dijo Ash explicándole su situación.

Gary se acerco a Misty y le dijo en susurro:

-Del amor al odio hay un solo paso,cuidalo-le dijo pícaramente Gary

-Ok-respondió Misty desconcertada

-Bueno adiós mi amor,adiós chicas-dijo Gary despidiéndose

-Adios Gary-dijeron todos-Gary

Mas tarde a Ash le ofreció Giselle subir con ella en Charizard y así Misty y Angie podrían llegar en Pidgeot a lo cual respondieron:...


End file.
